¿Fresas o Cerezas?
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Manny y Frida van a comer a un cafe, entonces surge una duda ¿Que sera mas dulce? ¿Fresa o la Cereza? MXF Espero que les guste! perdonen el mal summary


¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada les dire que creo que formateare la compu. Y posiblemente no pueda subir historias por un tiempo… bueno, esta historia es pequeña, se me ocurrio de repente, aparecio la inspiración de repente, es pequeña pero igual espero que les guste mucho! Y perdonen por no dejar comentarios en sus historias pero como les dije mi compu tiene virus y no puedo abrir ni una ventana aparte por lo tanto no puedo dejar Reviews... lo siento mucho, pero en cuanto pueda dejare Reviews

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutierrez.

-Aqui Frida tendria como unos 15 años y Manny 16 años

888888888888888888888888888888

" _**¿Fresas o cerezas?"**_

Manny y Frida se encontraban sentados en una colina en el parque de Ciudad Milagro mirando el cielo azul, buscando formas en las tantas nubes blancas que estaban en el cielo.

-Ya me aburrí-comento Frida recostándose sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Yo también… y no hay mucho que hacer últimamente-dijo Manny recostándose a un lado de su amiga mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo, últimamente lo hacia mucho, un día a causa del aburrimiento observo a su amiga, sus ojos azules, sus labios, su cabello, todo, aquella vez le había resultado realmente atractiva su mejor amiga, algo que realmente lo hizo sonrojar mucho.

-Tengo hambre… ¡vamos a comer algo! –propuso Frida con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo.

-¡Si! Y… ¿que vamos a comer? –pregunto Manny sentándose también-hoy no estarán los vendedores de churros, los domingos no están

-Uhm…-Frida se quedo pensativa, tenia razón, los domingos los vendedores de churros normalmente no estaban, entonces pensó en algo dulce, un pastel talvez-¿Y si vamos al café de aquí cerca? Se me antoja algo dulce

-Vamos –sonrió Manny mientras se levantaba y luego le ofrecía la mano a su amiga, ayudándola a levantarse pero una ves que se levanto Manny no volvió a soltar su mano algo que hizo sonrojar levemente a Frida pero no menciono nada.

Caminaron al café mas cercano mientras platicaban animadamente, una ves que entraron Frida busco algún pedazo de pastel que quisiera, Manny pidió un pastel de vainilla con una cereza y Frida pidió un pastel de chocolate con una fresa, tuvieron que soltar sus manos, salieron a las pocas mesas que habian afuera, Frida tomo la fresa en sus manos y la dejo a un lado luego comenzó a comerse el pastel, Manny hizo lo mismo dejando de lado la cereza.

-Me gusta mucho las fresas-comento Frida sonriente mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca, saboreando su pastel.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta mas las cerezas-respondió Manny una vez que había terminado de comer el pedazo de pastel que tenia en la boca.

-Pero las fresas son mas dulces-hablo luego Frida dejando un momento el tenedor con otro pedazo de pastel-Las cerezas no lo son tanto

-No, Definitivamente las cerezas son mas dulces-sonrió Manny alzando levemente una ceja llevándose luego otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-¿Haz probado las fresas?-pregunto Frida que al ver la expresión pensativa de Manny sonrió triunfante, ella sabia que su amigo jamás había probado una fresa.

-No-respondió Manny pero no se dio por vencido en ese momento, para nada.-Pero estoy seguro que las cerezas saben mejor

Frida lo miro un momento sin decir nada, pensativa comió otro pedazo de pastel, aquello ya era una pequeña competencia de ¿Quién tenia razón y quien no?

-Bueno… tengo una idea-dijo Frida mientras agarraba la fresa acercándosela a Manny-Come tu cereza, luego dale una mordida a mi fresa y veremos quien tiene la razón-propuso Frida, Manny lo pensó por un momento luego asintió, tomo su cereza y de un mordisco se la comió, saboreando la dulzura que tenia la cereza, luego tomo la fresa, le dio una pequeña mordida, aquel sabor era nuevo y definitivamente mas fuerte que el de la cereza, se quedo pensativo.

-¿Y bien?-Frida esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Manny, segura de que iba a ganar.

-Bueno…-una sonrisa extraña pero atractiva se formo en sus labios, Frida lo miraba con curiosidad-Antes tengo que probar algo mas…

Manny se levanto un poco para poder acercarse a Frida quien estaba levemente sonrojada, estaba apunto de preguntarle algo pero Manny la callo con un beso, el beso fue tierno y algo tímido, Frida estaba paralizada y muy sonrojada, era inexperta en ello, no tenia idea de que hacer, tan solo duro unos segundos cuando Manny se separo lentamente, volviéndose a sentar.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, o por lo menos para Frida quien no sabia que decir.

-Definitivamente…tus labios son más dulces que cualquier cereza o fresa….

888888888888888888888888888

Bueno pequeño…pero espero que igual les haya gustado, cuidense! Nos vemos! Espero reviews y/o comentarios


End file.
